Chinese Dragon: A Master's Cunning
by kipurrz
Summary: Not all pretenders were created in America. Other countries have followed the formula and created their own. But can two cultures and pretenders be able to work together to save the world from a madman?
1. Unwanted

**...Present Day...**

The man sat in front of the computer screen and frowned angrily. Damn her. She was violating orders. His best operative was doing the unthinkable. He was going to have to bring her back in for reprogramming.

A firm knock and then the door opened to admit a monk in red robes. "Your cell phone." The monk held out a silver platter with a cell phone on it.

Without acknowledging the monk, Master grabbed the phone and grunted a terse "What?"

He listened for a moment before closing the flip phone, a thoughtful look on his face.

So, the Trio wanted him to fetch the dragon home. He would do that and then he would tame her, again. He grinned maliciously at that thought. He always loved breaking a person's spirit.

He snapped his fingers and the monk came up to him. "Master."

"I want you to get a tracking satellite to follow this signal. Let me know when the dragon comes to roost. We shall send out teams to return the dragon to China where it belongs."

"Yes, Master." The monk bowed and left the room.

Master looked at the screen and the childhood photos of Serafina. She had been such an easy child to manipulate...

**...Twenty years ago...**

A loud banging at the front door startled the monk on duty. It was after midnight and a fierce storm was raging outside. Curious to see who would be seeking shelter so late, he hurried to the door and opened it.

On the steps stood one of the richest men in the province. Next to him stood a little girl, no more than five. Her gaunt face only made her startling blue eyes stand out.

The monk stood gaping but he quickly closed his mouth when the man shoved the girl inside to him. "Keep the little piece of filth. I will pay you nicely to keep the events of this night silent. Rename her, give her away, keep her as a servant, I don't care. Just don't  
leave any trace that she is mine!"

The monk nodded mutely as the man handed him three huge wads of money and disappeared into the night.

The monk looked down at the girl who was regarding him with very grown-up eyes. He had the distinct feeling that she could see into his soul and it unnerved him.

"Come along. I will put you to bed and in the morning our Master shall figure out what to do with you."

Obediently the little girl followed him to the very Spartan room and lay down on the hard cot with only a thin blanket to cover her small frame.

The next morning dawned, the chilly bite of the mountain air nipping even the hardiest individual's with its bite. The monk peered in the room where he had left the young girl, only to discover her gone from the room.

In a panic he hurried about, trying to locate her. He was nearly in a frenzy when he stopped outside the martial arts training room and spotted the young girl sitting cross-legged in front of the instructor.

The monk started to hurry in to fetch her but he was brought up short by the instructor's shake of the head. The monk stayed still and belatedly realized the young girl was talking in very quiet tones to the instructor who was listening with rapt fascination.

After a moment the girl grew quiet and the instructor rose and hurried to the monk. "Brother, this child is a miracle. Her intelligence is astounding. How did she come to be here? When I asked she grew pensive and refused to answer."

"She was left on our doorstep. I know not her parentage or how she got here. It is not our custom to take in little girls," the monk replied.

"I know, but I think an exception will be made. She is little and very bright. I do not think she will be much trouble at all," the instructor replied.

"I hope not. The other brothers may deem it prudent to place her with a village family," the monk said sadly.

"No! They are not educated enough for her. I will keep her and train her!" The instructor was passionate in his plea.

"Only the Master can say, one way or the other," the monk responded with a shrug.

The instructor composed himself. "You are right. We should take her there now and check with him."

The two men collected the little girl and made their way to the head monk's office.

The little girl looked around intently as she was led through the monastery and into a lower level where a cavern, with a myriad of candles was lit. Not once did she make a sound as she was led up to a muscular man.

The man looked down at the girl. He reached out and tilted her chin up. "Who hit you, my child?" His voice was deep and soothing but the little girl tensed and refused to reply.

The monks that had brought her looked startled and peered closer. She did indeed have a bruise. How they had missed it, they did not know. But they hoped the Master would not think they had done it.

"What is your name child?" he asked.

"Serafina," she replied.

"That name means angel. Are you an angel?" he demanded.

"No, sir," she answered.

The two monks twitched in surprise. What manner of child was this that would admit to being evil?

"No? Are you, evil?" he questioned further.

"No, sir," she answered.

"If you are not an angel nor are you evil, then what are you, my child?" His eyes were steely as he awaited her response.

"I am Serafina." She stared back, her gaze never wavering.

The two monks were astounded. This child was truly amazing. She had the poise of an adult but the simplistic answers of a child.

The Master looked at the child. "I know who we will give you two. He is always looking for children like you. Yes, I will give you to my brother. He is also known as Master. You will serve him and our country." He turned to the two monks. "Feed her, give her a bath and then dress her in a simple robe reserved for the young boys who come to learn. I will call for transport. You will be given wings little Serafina but you will not be a good angel, no you will be an avenging one."

The two monks bowed to him and ushered the little girl from the room.

**...Two weeks later...**

Serafina sat sandwiched between the two monks who had been her constant companions. They were nearing the remote retreat where she was to be giving over to the Master's brother. Her bright interested gaze took in everything.

Finally the car stopped and she was bustled out. She looked up the short flight of stairs and then higher up, taking in the large castle that exuded menace and mystery. She shuffled nervously back and forth but said nothing.

The monks were uneasy but they each took her hand and together, they walked up the stairs and into the now open door. Inside was warmer and a large mastiff sat near the entrance growling softly.

Serafina looked at the dog. She growled low in her throat and said, "hush."

Instantly the dog quieted and the two monks fearfully stepped back away from the girl.

"Very good. You do have the gift. You two cowering simpletons may live. You, girl, walk down the hall and take the first door on your left," the voice instructed.

Serafina gave only a quick glance at the monks before obediently going down the hall and taking the door on her left.

The monks hurriedly left. One whispered a prayer of protection for the poor girl on his way to the car. It would be the last time they saw the little girl.

Once inside the room, Serafina walked to the center and stood there. She didn't have long to wait. A masked man entered in the room, a whip in one hand.

Serafina didn't move. Her eyes were on the masked man's face. The man circled around her but her head did not move. Her eyes remained on the doorway as she waited for his next move.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the whip lashed out and struck Serafina's cheek, leaving a gash. Serafina didn't make a sound. She did tense but made no other movement.

"Impressive," the masked man said. He circled again, snapped the whip and opened a matching gash on the left cheek.

Serafina's bottom lip trembled but no noise did she utter.

"Hmm, let's see what this does for you," he said as he reached out, grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the desk. "You will place both hands on this desk. You will not move. You will make no sound. For every noise you will receive an extra five lashes. Do you understand Serafina?"

"Yes sir," Serafina replied softly her eyes focused on the desktop.

"Good girl," the masked man said before he ripped open the back of the robe she was wearing, exposing her back.

Stepping back he raised the whip high and brought it down. The snap of the whip was like a gunshot and Serafina tensed, her hands clutching tightly at the edge.

The whip sang through the air, again and again. After ten minutes, Serafina's face was streaked with tears and her bottom lip was bleeding but no sound did she make.

The masked man stopped and walked up to her side. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. He admired the bleeding welts on her back. He had done good work. She wouldn't scar too badly.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked calmly.

Serafina nodded her head, too in pain and too afraid to speak aloud.

"Everything in life is meant to hurt. Take nothing for granted, abuse and use everyone, and always remain alone. Emotional attachments will lead you to an early grave. I will train you to have none. You will learn many things with me and you will be the best. Now, come, let us get something for your wounds."

Tenderly he lifted her hands from the desk, slid his hand over her smaller one and led her from the room.


	2. Competition

**….Ten years ago….**

"Beautiful, she is absolutely beautiful," the young man whispered to the masked figure beside him, his eyes on the fifteen year old girl who was skillfully using karate to disarm and incapacitate her ten opponents.

"Yes, she is, isn't she? She was abandoned on a temple's doorstep by her father and brought to me. She has learned much and now, I think, we should put her out in the field. Don't you agree, Chung?"

"Yes, Master, I think she is ready. Do we want to place her on the Japan assignment?"

Master looked down at Serafina who had just finished taking down the tenth man. "Yes. You will take point. You know the information I want. Make sure she uses as many skills as possible. And if you both do well, there will be reward. If one of you fails, that one will be punished. I do not tolerate half measures. You will succeed, won't you Chung?"

Chung nervously swallowed before replying, "Failure is not an option. Success is the only goal that matters. We will retrieve the information Master. I shall inform the girl." Chung bowed low and then left the upper observation room for the dojo on the lower level.

Serafina regarded the unconscious men on the floor before looking over at Brother Quat Mien.

"Better. You have set a new record. Fifty seconds shorter than last week. You need to be able to take ten men out in under two minutes. As of now you are doing it in three minutes. This is unacceptable. Master wants it done in two. What do you have to say about your failure?"

"There is no excuse. I am the best and should perform at my best. I have disappointed you wise one." Serafina walked over to the balding man and kneeled, head bowed. "I submit myself to you for punishment."

Quat Mien watched her actions and smiled. He was pleased that the young girl had learned humility and was a good a listener. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Rise, I will not punish you. You did try your hardest and I could see you were trying. I do not punish those who try. Only those who are lazy and do not realize their potential, giving only lackluster performances." He stopped speaking when he spotted Chung.

Chung had eyes only for Serafina. She had grown into a beautiful teenager and all the men in the complex were fascinated with her. "Serafina, come with me. Master has given the order for your first assignment. You have to be briefed, prepped and ready for departure in two hours. Come, let's go."

When she didn't move, Chung reached down and grabbed her arm, intent on pulling her to her feet.

Serafina didn't look up at Chung. Brother Quat Mien had not given her permission to move or answer anyone other than him. When Chung tugged on her, she jerked back, using her weight and momentum to flip him over her and then rolled away from him when he hit the mat. She moved back to her kneeling position and waited on Quat Mien to formally release her.

Chung angrily got to his feet and glared at Quat Mien who had started laughing when Serafina had flipped the much taller and heavier Chung. "Bravo Serafina. We are finished for today. I release you."

Serafina rose gracefully to her feet and bowed low to Quat Mien before turning to look at Chung. "Coming?"

Chung, furious that she had embarrassed him in front of Quat Mien, roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her unresisting figure from the room.

Quat Mien watched them go, disproval clear in his gaze. He glanced up at the observation window and arched one eyebrow before leaving the dojo himself.

Once Chung had gotten Serafina far enough away from the dojo, he spun her around and slammed her into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her to keep her from screaming.

"Listen here, you uppity little bitch. The next time you humiliate me in front of one of the instructors, I'll make your life miserable. Master has been teaching me ways to cause pain without leaving a mark. You do that again and I will make sure I use some of them on you. Are we clear?"

Serafina looked into his eyes, saw the truth of his threat reflected in them and nodded. Chung stepped back from her and curtly gestured for her to precede him into the briefing room.

She walked into the room and was greeted by two other trainees. Idly she wondered if they were being promoted to the next level of training. That she was looking forward to.

"You have been brought here today because you are the best. This will be your first field mission. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. If you fail, well you will be punished. Now, here are your folders, and your targets. Read the mission plan. You will depart in one hour. Get what weapons you need from the weapons master. Dismissed," the mission controller snapped before briskly leaving the room.

Serafina coolly regarded her competitors for that was what they truly were. Everyone might act buddy-buddy but they would all play rough. Her only chance was to be more than rough. She had to be ruthless.

She left the room first, and was waiting impatiently on the others, thirty minutes later. Chung gave her a cursory glance and then led them to the waiting vehicle. The drive to the private airport was tense but Serafina refused to relieve it. Tension was a great motivator and she planned to put it to good use.

Chung ushered them on the plane and they were airborne and on course. Once everyone was settled, Chung went off each person's target and their mission objective. He reminded them that if they were caught, no one would save them. He made sure to give Serafina a contemptuous look before walking back to his seat and reading a book.

Serafina gritted her teeth but kept silent. She said nothing, not even when they disembarked and got into their vehicles. An hour later she was, quite literally, knocking on her target's door.

The door opened and an American man stuck his head outside looked up and down the street anxiously, then gestured for her to enter.

Serafina walked in, making sure to keep him in sight at all times. The man gestured nervously to the chair before shuffling out of the room, muttering to himself about "those damn Asians."

Serafina did a quick study of the room and frowned distastefully. No wonder he was single. The place was worse than a pig's sty. Her target, Jackson, came back in with the box.

"It's all in there. You tell them, you tell them, I'm out. No more stealing. It's getting too hot for me to continue," he stammered, rubbing his hands together rapidly, his eyes darting around, looking at everything except Serafina.

"Of course. We will see to it," she said suavely as she gave him a deep bow which seemed to ease his tension somewhat. She turned to leave and heard the click of a gun. She dove left just as the shot rang out.

She came to her feet and then with an annoyed growl, she ran at the shocked target who was busy fumbling with his pistol, trying to load it.

Serafina smashed into him and they both went rolling. She regained her feet first and attacked again. She landed three solid punches before he hit her with an uppercut, knocking her off him.

She shook off the blow, crouching as she watched him trying to find the pistol that he had lost when they had fought.

"I have to kill you. Sorry girl but I want to live!" He dove for the pistol.

He never made it for Serafina pulled out one of her hidden knives and threw it, embedding it up to the hilt in the target's back. "Night, Western liar," she spat before picking up the box and leaving the house.

She easily blended in with the milling crowds, then turned down a side alley and was knocked facedown. She tried to roll but didn't succeed as a steel toe boot caught her in the ribs. She heard the sickening crack of a rib breaking but she didn't cry out. Instead she looked up. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Chung?" She shook her head, for the first time surprised.

He sneered down at her. "So little girl, you now will learn about the double cross. You see, Master favors you but I will not lose to the likes of you. I will return triumphant and you will be disgraced. Then I will get to punish you. Revenge is mine." Chung patted her cheek and then punched her hard, knocking her unconscious.

**….Two hours later….**

Serafina awoke with a start when cold water was dumped on her. Sputtering she sat up and groaned in pain when her cracked rib gave her a sharp reminder of the earlier fight. Her head turned toward the light and then she did her best to drop down to her knees, bowing to Master who was sitting in the chair, studying her.

She didn't speak but her mouth was dry. She could almost hear his thoughts and it frightened her.

"Serafina, you disappoint me. Such a simple task yet you botch it. You know the penalty for failure, do you not?"

"Yes, Master, I do." Serafina wanted to scream her rage at the wrongness of the situation but she would take the punishment. Later, she would see that Chung paid for his part in her disgrace.

Master studied Serafina's bowed head and frowned. It was not like his prized pupil to screw up this badly. Something else was going on but since Serafina wasn't offering information so he would have to proceed with his pronouncement.

"Rise and strip off your clothing. Nude, Serafina, nude is how I want you."

Rising, Serafina obediently undressed, her gaze blank even as she started to withdraw into her mind. Her back had faint white scars across it, reminders of other moments like this one, where punishment was swift for failure.

Master rose and circled Serafina, admiring her young toned body. She was still a virgin; he had made sure of that. She was his, after all, and when he was ready, he would take that from her as well, making his mastery over her complete.

He caressed an arm and smiled when she shivered and goosebumps appeared on her arm. "Does my touch repulse you?" He kept his tone calm as he trailed a finger up her arm and to her neck.

"No, Master." She kept her eyes focused on a point on the wall, away from his face.

"Good, for soon you will know it in all ways. But for now," he paused and then with a hard smack, he hit her butt, leaving an instant red imprint of his hand.

Serafina hissed but didn't move. This was new; usually he flogged her with a whip, cat o'nine or a belt. To be spanked was different and frightened her that he was varying her routine.

"Bend over the chair. Remember no sounds, or more will be added."

Obediently she did as ordered and stifled her cries of pain as he continued the spanking, the blows hurt more and more as he hit her. She wouldn't be able to sit for a few days, she was certain of it. Finally, after fifteen minutes he stepped back, admiring her red and bruising butt.

"I was going to let Chung practice on you but I have decided against it. You will go without food for two weeks. Maybe now you will learn to succeed. Get dressed and get out of my sight."

Serafina bowed, got dressed, winced when her clothing rubbed her smarting backside and then with another bow to Master, left the room.


	3. Arrival in Beijing

**...Present Day...**

Jarod sat in his hotel and studied the picture of the Asian woman before him. She was a beauty, lethal but a beauty. He had first learned of her when his contact and mentor at the Centre, Sydney, had emailed him several letters mentioning the "chinese dragon," as the young woman was known.

Sydney told Jarod that the triumvirate was afraid of this woman and that made Jarod interested in knowing more about the person who could inspire fear in the almighty triumvirate. So here he was, in Beijing, hoping to catch the illusive Chinese dragon.

He gave his driver a bow and slid out of the cab. He sighed and went to check into his hotel. While checking in, he casually noted those milling about. Everyone of them had a life and some place to be but he, he was still searching. For a moment he was envious of them but he shook the feeling off, smiled his thanks to the receiving clerk and headed for the nearest elevator.

He reached his floor and slid into the suite. Sometimes having wealth squirreled away was an advantage. He tossed his suitcase on the bed and sat down at the table with his little silver briefcase. He opened and pulled out the disk and sat back to once again watch the training of a Pretender just like him.

**...Ten years ago (Video)...**

She sat stiffly in the chair, nude and bound. Her long hair which usually glowed with health was dull and matted. Welts and cuts criscrossed her arms and legs. The room was dimly lit but the single light shone on the chair and its captive.

"You disobeyed orders, Serafina. Why?" a male voice asked somewhere from the darkness.

Serafina moaned but her voice was steady. "I thought it would be best to trust the informant, even though he was unreliable. I was expecting betrayal from him, not the other."

"That is what I wanted to know. You "thought" and that cost us the information we needed For that you are being punished. If I had wanted the informant, he would have been your target. You disappoint me, Sera. Now tell me the real reason why you took him with you." Finally a man walked into the light, a riding crop in his hands.

Serafina's eyes were fixed on his approach. She felt a faint tremble run through her. Master was angry again. She had failed and what was worse, he knew she had taken a lover, the one thing specifically denied her for she was his property, his whore.

He took the riding crop and flipped her hair back over her shoulders, one section at a time. He dispassionately gazed down at her breasts. "You know, Sera, I told you that no other man was to touch you unless I had authorized it. Your body belongs to me. Yet you had the audacity to go fuck another. I really thought you had better sense than that." He stopped speaking and with four quick swings, hit her breasts with the riding crop hard, raising instant welts.

Serafina didn't cry out but her body did stiffen and her eyes glistened though no tears fell.

"You know, since you want to feel a man inside your body so badly, I have the perfect cure for you. You can be a play toy for the third shift. That's about twenty men. Maybe that will cure, your need to have a man between your legs other than me," Master said coldly as he reached forward and twisted her nipple hard, laughing when she winced.

**...Present...**

Jarod wiped angrily at his eyes and wondered how he would have fared if the same sort of things had been done to him. No, he wouldn't think on it right now. He had to find her and get her away from this hellhole.


End file.
